


Bloodlust-Shadowhunters FUCKING FINISHED

by HolyMad



Series: SaphaelWeek2017, [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Ace jokes, Engagement, Human AU, I had way too much fun writing this, Kinda, M/M, Not What It Looks Like, Saphaelweek2017, Shower stuff, day 5?, if anybody comes at me saying this is hot imma sue, oblivious raphael, sweaty fluff, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-05 08:39:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12186666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyMad/pseuds/HolyMad
Summary: "Fuck me. Hard.""You won't last a minute.""Try it."..."Fuck you.""I just did that."If you feel uncomfortable, click the 'comments' button at the top or the 'more notes' button right below this summary and the start notes. Read the end notes. Takes away some of the fun but I bet you've read this kind of fic already.





	Bloodlust-Shadowhunters FUCKING FINISHED

**Author's Note:**

> Not convinced? Google the title.
> 
> If you notice errors, tell me. Here or on tumblr. pls ^^
> 
> Alright. It's done, I slept until noon yesterday, pulled an all-nighter and will now spend 12 hours at uni after I finally make that application call. There better be a place where I can get an energy drink.

"Raphael, you don't have to do this for me if you don't like it."

 

 

"How could I know if I've never done it? Get it on." Seriously this boy.

 

 

Simon scrunches his face. "Are you sure? I love you no matter what."

 

 

Raphael rolls his eyes. "You're pulling out the big words, huh? I've never done this but I wanna try. You won't last anyways." He smirks and leans over to kiss his boyfriend.

 

 

"How would you even know?? I'm not competitive! I don't have to pr-"

Raphael grins.

"You know what? We're doing it and you'll cry because I'm awesome!!!"

 

 

"There's my Simon. Fuck me hard, baby." He smacks Simon's cheek.

 

 

"Hard? You won't last a minute. It's not fair."

 

 

Raphael sighs and leans in more. He whispers into Simon's ear "Try it. Now get. It. On."

 

 

* * *

 

 

It's hot and slippery from all the sweat which eventually drips onto the couch and after this they'll definitely have to find a way to clean the couch cover. It's also loud with lots of swearing and moaning and groaning.

Raphael finishes last and draws it all over Simon who is lying dead on the loveseat.

 

 

"Never underestimate me again, cariño."

 

 

"Fuck you." Simon mumbles, too worn out for any heat in his voice.

 

 

"I think I just did that?" Raphael grins satisfied and leans in to kiss the nearest part, which is Simon's belly.

 

 

Simon swats him away, though careful to not slap him.

 

 

Raphael sniggers. "Aw, do you want to cuddle?"

 

 

"No. Get away. You said you've never done this but here you are beating the fuck out of me."

 

 

"Mhh. I told you I was at Magnus's often. We played a lot."

 

 

"Ya! 'Playing' and _this_ are two completely different things!!"

 

 

"Obviously not, babyyy."

 

 

"Fuck you. I hate you. I'm gonna take a shower."

 

 

"No! I'm more sweaty than you! I worked harder!" Raphael can barely end his sentence before he starts giggling.

 

 

Simon groans. "No. After this I get to shower first. You have to give me that." He gets up to turn to the bathroom.

 

 

Raphael tries to make puppy eyes. Which is actually just looking at Simon without squeezing his eyes.

 

 

"No. Uh... you know what, we'll shower together."

Raphael's eyes do become huge now.

"No, no, not like that. Get your trunks." He leans down and kisses Raphael's brow. "I know you don't want that."

 

 

"Even after what we just did? What I just did?"

 

 

Simon is sad that Raphael would think that. "Mi sol. No. Never."

Raphael has an empty expression.

"Rapha, never. Not as punishment, not because you hinted at it, not for whatever reason. There is no reason."

 

 

Raphael has a watery smile. "I love you, too."

 

 

"Rapha, I love you but this is just being no asshole. Could we elaborate further when we're clean?"

 

 

"I know why I chose you."

 

 

Simon rolls his eyes fondly and extends his arm to help his boyfriend (Did he already say boyfriend? Boyfriend!!) get up.

Raphael stumbles against him and their chests stick together. "Ew. Gross. Get your ass to your closet."

 

 

* * *

 

 

They grab their swim trunks from their drawers.

 

 

Raphael pauses. "Wha..."

 

 

Simon grins. "I'll head to the bathroom and get a good temperature - lukewarm?"

Raphael nods.

"And you change in here." Simon kisses Raphael's nose and runs away. Or walks fast. Kinda. Exhaustion.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Raphael knocks at the door and enters after a "Come in!". The cold air is already refreshing. They have a bathtub with a shower cabin on top and an anti-slide mat at the bottom. This should be manageable.

 

 

The cabin doors open and a bubbly Simon peeks out. "I said come in, Rapha." He grins encouragingly. "Do you want to stay there and let everything dry out?" He extends a hand which makes Raphael raise an eyebrow. If anything they'd both fall and hit their heads with Simon's clumsiness and everything already being wet.

 

 

Raphael climbs into the bathtub and smiles. Simon clogged the drain with a washcloth and the cold water softly pools at their feet. He wiggles his toes and giggles happily at the splashes. "I also grabbed us some boxers, Si."

 

 

Simon grins shyly. "Oh, yeah. We might get sick sitting in wet bath trunks." He steps over - carefully. "Can I kiss you or is this too awkward?"

 

 

Raphael inclines his head and pecks Simon’s lips. "Why would it? Could you help me with the back later? I'll do yours, too." 

 

 

Simon beams. "That's clever! We should do this more often. Get soaped before everything dries in and you have to scrub more."

 

 

Raphael rinses and lathers his upper body while Simon finishes his legs. Loving foamy soap, Simon looks like a huge pile of bubbles.

 

 

“How are we going to do this?”

 

 

“Hm. Take my upper body washcloth and wash my back while I wash my legs with the other?”

 

 

Simon sighs. “Sure. Took us two years. I feel stupid.”

 

 

Raphael chuckles. “Yeah, I don’t trust those big washcloths with ropes. We’ll do this every week. Don’t wanna waste water washing the trunks so often.”

 

 

“So responsible.” Simon sighs and smiles. Then he kisses Raphael softly. He whispers "I missed you. This."

 

 

"I wanna stay here until nightfall. I missed you, too. We could finish the shower and stay here for a while after?"

 

 

"Yes! Now bend over." Simon giggles.

 

 

Raphael scoffs. He reaches down to scrub he legs while Simon rubs over his back.

 

 

Simon mumbles he's done and Raphael finishes some moments later.

 

 

"Your turn! You're done so far, aren't you?" Simon nods. "Hm. Then just turn around and wait." Raphael then washes Simon's back. "Would you stay like that while I wash the rest of me?"

 

 

Simon turns around confused and takes the shower head from him. "What?"

 

 

Raphael flaps his hand in front of his trunks. "This. Turn around again. And get the soap off while you're at it."

 

 

"Oh. Right." He turns around and rinses the bubbles away.

 

 

Raphael quickly cleans his body and taps Simon's shoulder for the shower head.

Simon covers his eyes and extends his arm backwards.

Raphael chuckles and cleans up. He hangs up the shower head and looks at Simon. It's... aesthetic. "Simon? I'm done. Another kiss?"

Simon doesn't move and Raphael frowns.

"Si? You can turn around."

Simon shakes his head.

"Simon?" Raphael doesn't like how shaky his voice is. "Have I done something? What happened?"

 

 

Finally Simon turns around and sighs. (Also aesthetic.) "You just... you're you." He smiles sadly. "Maybe I should just leave."

 

 

No. What's wrong? Raphael steps forward and wants to put his hand on Simon's shoulder who tries to back away. This is not good. They need to talk. "Cariño, please. Talk to me."

 

 

"I- I uhm. I just can't. I can't do this. I thought it'd be okay but it isn't."

 

 

"Simon! Spit it out!"

 

 

He shakes his head again and blushes furiously.

 

 

Raphael scoots over and tenderly hugs his boyfriend. He is still his boyfriend, right?

Simon goes stiff but doesn't resist.

Raphael slowly runs his hands over Simon's back to console him until Simon relaxes and moans softly. "Are you okay, Si?"

 

 

"Fuck, I'm so okay. I'll live off of this for decades." He goes stiff again and hides his face between Raphael's neck and shoulder.

 

 

Raphael pulls away enough to look Simon in the eyes. "Are we good again?" His voice is so small but he has to know.

 

 

Simon scrunches his face. "You don't mind?"

 

 

He draws his eyebrows together. "Mind what? Can I kiss you?" Raphael needs some reassurance. Sue him.

 

 

Simon cups Raphael's neck with both hands and crashes their mouths together.

 

 

While Raphael lets out a surprised sound he can't say he disapproves. He hugs his secured-boyfriend tightly and steps closer - and backs away to laugh.

 

 

"Rapha? What's wrong?"

 

 

"Is that why you were so weird?" He manages to press out between giggles and laughs.

 

 

"Huh? W-what?"

Raphael points at Simon's trunks. Which are a bit... deformed and he giggles again.

"Oh. You didn't know? When you asked for the kiss?"

 

Raphael shakes his head and calms down to a snigger. "I don't really mind. But what would you say if I left you to wash yourself? You know they say it's your body and you can wash it as fast as you want to." He giggles again. "Shall I hug you some more for good measure?"

 

 

Simon groans. "You're an asshole. Yes."

 

 

He steps closer and hugs Simon again - but stays a foot apart this time. Not really knowing what to do he just pats and strokes Simon's back. "Am I doing this right, cariño?" He says with a wide grin.

 

 

Simon gulps soundly and rasps "Yeah, but you really have to go now." He moans softly.

 

 

"Have fun. Do all the things I wouldn't do!"

 

 

"Fuck off."

 

 

"Naw, thanks. See you." Raphael pecks Simon's cheek, grabs his boxers and hurries out of the bathroom.

 

 

* * *

 

  

He switches the sound system on some romantic music and makes sure Simon can hear it. When he is "dry" just from existing he gets some dish towels and covers the couch. He's already sweating. If the landlord won't fix that stupid ac soon he'll move in with Magnus. Probably buying some earplugs before. Then he notices the computer still being turned on. A standard pvp game. Not even hard. Simon should have expected to be beaten. Raphael spent most of his childhood at Magnus's playing all kinds of computer games. He quickly turns it off. They don't need anything else producing unnecessary heat. It's silent save for the music and Raphael thinks about what just happened. And that Simon said _decades_. What did he mean??

 

 

As if on cue Simon emerges from the bathroom, red headed. "Hi."

 

 

"Hey! Extra clean now?"

 

 

Simon lets his head hang down and nods small.

 

 

He is definitely not getting up when Simon will come there anyways. Raphael just raises his arm and waves him over "It's okay, Si. I don't expect you to refrain from anything."

 

 

Simon trudges over and Raphael pulls him down. "Really?"

 

 

Raphael sighs. "Cariño. I made some music for you, didn't I?"

 

 

"I thought you'd be messing with me. Don't look like that. We both know you're a little shit sometimes."

 

 

"I'm not little!!"

 

 

Simon grins and leans over but Raphael backs away.

 

 

"Get away. It's too hot."

 

 

"No. No touching. Only kissing." They kiss for a few seconds until both groan. Even each other's breath is too hot. "Then just talking?"

 

 

"Your favourite thing?" Raphael chuckles.

 

 

"Occupying my mouth."

 

 

"Mmmh." On the search for a topic Raphael starts rambling about this hand-sewn washcloth thingy. "I still can't believe your aunt sews washcloths together. Haha."

 

 

Simon lets his head fall against the back of the couch. "Rapha, I told you it's way better. And you just used it. Admit, it makes more sense."

 

 

He has to give in to that one. It's cool. Still. "But why take the effort?"

 

 

"Helen missed them when she flew from Poland and you can barely find them here."

 

 

"Yeah, because you can just use a regular ... towely cloth."

 

 

"Memories from home, I guess. Import fees are insane. That's the best she got."

 

 

"Hm. Okay. I might ask her to sew some for me. Do you think she'd like that?" It's weird talking to the back of a head.

 

 

"Probably. She'll love you more than me maybe."

 

 

Right. Decades. "Simon?"

 

 

"No. I don't like that voice. No. Shut up."

 

 

"Nope. Si, you said decades."

 

 

Simon blushes almost as much as when he came from the special shower. "Did I?"

 

 

"Yep. Would you... elaborate?"

 

 

"How about no?"

 

 

"Si, we've been together for three years. We should be able to talk about that."

 

 

He bites his lip and looks everywhere but at Raphael. "I. Uhm. Please, don't think this is freaky okay? I know we're barely 20."

 

 

"I love you, too, Si. I'd hold your hand but just imagine this-" He hands him a water bottle. "-hm, this is my arm."

 

 

"I love you and I don't wanna imagine my life without you and I'm sure I wanna marry you one day but we're so young, you know? What if anything happens? What if, what if, if..." Simon starts flailing with his arms and Raphael softly touches his knee.

 

 

"Hey. It's okay." He tries to calm Simon down. "What do you think about promise rings?"

 

 

"Are you sure?" There is still a doubtful look on his face.

 

 

"Yes. I'm a bit scared of marriage, too, but I want to promise you that I'll be with you. For a looong time. Yeah?"

 

 

Simon beams and can't hold back to kiss his ... promised companion.

**Author's Note:**

> Now reread :D 
> 
> I have no idea how the game works but it's offline pvp here.
> 
> If you think I actually copied this from someone else, kindly show me the original. I read a similar plot some months ago and it's been spooking in my head for hours. (When I thought about posting it. Which was a month ago and since then I edited the draft 6 times but when I click save IT DOESN'T SAVE AND I HAVE TO REWRITE THE WHOLE FUCKING THING)
> 
> Did you think I'd hook up Rapha and Magnus?
> 
> Also: If you think this is inappropiate, suffer in silence. This is how I would react so this is valid. Actually I might laugh so hard that I'd trip and hit my head but I give Raphael that he keeps his composure.
> 
> You are allowed to punny say this is hot.


End file.
